


Two sides of the same coin.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Iggy and Fiona: Multi-chapter AU’s. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Addiction, Effects of raising the Gallaghers, Eventual emotional breakthroughs and reflections, F/M, Fiona is broken, Heavy topics discussed throughout, Rescue Missions, Slow Burn, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: After departing the Milkoviches residence years ago, Iggy never expected to see anyone from Illinois Chicago ever again. Expect luck would have it, that Fiona after departing the Gallagher residence this year happens to be in need of a place to stay and he is in need of a roommate.As they live together they realize the effects of childhood trauma on them and set on a mission to save Colin Milkovich.(((((As we get farther into the story there is some really dark and brutal topics and events, please heed the warnings.))))))
Relationships: Eventual Iggy and Mickey brother bonding, Fiona Gallagher/Iggy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Iggy and Fiona: Multi-chapter AU’s. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029837
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an edit of these two a little while back on TikTok😂and thought they would compliment one another perfectly. I have the user saved, I just didn’t know if it would be appropriate to list that here without there permission. But that is where I got the idea to write this unique pairing from. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Brief mentions of rape (Not explicit or in detail and not with either Iggy or Fiona.) Mentions of child abuse (Iggy) and relationship abuse. (Mandy.)

**BZZZZZZZ. NEW NOTIFICATION.**

**Kijji  
**   
**Fiona Gallagher: I’m interested in renting the room, assuming a lease is provided. ******

********

“No motherfucking way.” Iggy mumbled in between the chips he had shoved into his mouth prior. His phone was balanced on his thigh and he was lazing on his couch. 

The fuck was a Gallagher doing outside of Chicago? 

He couldn't remember a Fiona though, ain't no bells being rang from that name. But honestly the only two he could recall was the failed college boy…...Chip? 

He cast his gaze to the chips he was eating. Ok, his creativity clearly knows no bounds. 

The hell was his name again? Ah, fuck it, he remembers one by name then. Ian. Hard to forget when his brother was moaning his goddamn name every two seconds. 

Or when Mickey's actual wife was losing her mind over Yev when Ian ran off with him. Then they basically sent him away after that shit. 

It was all hazy, it happened like 4 years ago. But the point was he never expected to see another Gallager in his lifetime. 

Wiping his greasy hands on his sweats, he unlocked his phone and opened up the app. 

A lease? Yeah, alright, he could type and print it out. In any other case he wouldn't be within a 100 mile radius of another Gallagher again but his minimum shiity wage job isn't cutting it anymore. 

**I. Milly: Yep, for sure.**

**BZZZZZ.**

That was way too fast. Somebody must be desperate. 

**Fiona Gallagher: Sounds wonderful, I’m willing to pay your allotted amount then.**

He didnt even see those dumb typing bubbles show up and no chance in hell someoby typed all that shit in the span of 10 seconds.

**I. Milly: Great, like the description says this place is a shithole though, just to re-warn ya.**

**BZZZZ.**

Another generic response came in far too quickly. She must be copying and pasting. 

**Fiona Gallagher: Sounds good! When can I move in?**

She definitely is, that or she was really fucking funny.

Ballsy though, moving in with a random stranger without checking the place or person out. Or maybe it was just plain stupid. 

**I. Milly: You into shitty rent out rooms huh? Whenever I guess, rent is due on the first every month.**

At that he scored some typing bubbles. Probably no generic pre-written copy and paste reply, for his response. Doubt typical renters were anything but annoyingly professional.

**BZZZZ.**

**Fiona Gallagher: Exactly my type! Sometimes when I’m feeling risky, even shitty rented apartments!**

Iggy let out a faint breath of air from his nose in amusement. Yeah, okay, she was legitimately pretty fucking funny. 

**I. Milly: Alright smartass, for you I’ll forget to tidy up before you get here. Really help the whole shitty apartment feel.**

The typing bubbles came in once more, thank fuck, her overly sophisticated ones sucked. 

**BZZZZ.**

**Fiona Gallagher: I can hardly wait, in fact, I’m outside now!**

He felt his lip curl in amusement, moving his phone aside, he brushed the remainder of chips crumbs off his legs and got up. 

Every rentee he ever had, which wasn't much, had never cared enough to have a legitimate lease. 

Damn Gallaghers, always so much effort needed when dealing with those fuckers.

Iggy made his way to his kitchen, it really was awful and beyond run down. Chipped floor tiles, yellow tinted paint from years of nicotine exposure. The walls were supposedly white at one point. 

Cracked countertops and old appliances. Home sweet home, huh?

He scoffed to himself as he dug for a pot from his overly creaky cabinet. He filled it with water and put it on his ancient stove.

Letting it heat up, he leaned against the counter. 

Shortly after that whole ordeal with Mandy leaving and Ian practically bouncing off the walls, he dipped. 

That place was an absolute disaster, the main reason he wound up leaving. With the endless stream of hookers that occupied the place from Mickeys whorehouse business. 

To his wife who raped him and had his child, to Mandys abusive boyfriend, to Terry. 

Terry drove the final nail in the coffin, pounded him into the pulp one night for a slip up on a drug run. That was his last run ever. 

Crying was for pussies. But he remained lying on the grass of the Milkoviches residence for hours that night.

His tears mixed with blood and the saltiness burned when it rushed into his cuts. He eventually got up, completely numb.

No goodbyes, just packed a bag and left. Now he was in a new awful position.

A job he hated, increasing poverty, crippling addiction-ah fuck, it was the same shit but now he didnt have additonal tramua playing in the background. 

**BZZZ.**

It broke him out of his reflective state. For the better. If he spent too long reminiscing, it would make him want to call and check up on Mickey. 

He was scared….well, yeah honestly, he was scared if he did call him up he would be roped back in. Who knows what is even going on there now.

The water still had not started to boil.

He made his way back to his phone. 

**Fiona Gallagher: Typically it is considered polite to invite first comers inside, especially considering the cold.**

He felt his jaw practically unhinge at the implication of that message. She was actually fucking here?

He rushed over to his window that faced the front entry of his terrible one floor place. 

Ripping open the curtains and sure enough there she was. His eyes scanned her, soaking in her appearance. 

Brown wavy hair with a rolling suitcase and navy blue jacket. Iggy was hit with a wave of flashbacks. Fiona. She was the eldest sibling. 

Huge contributor in getting Ian to a ward and convincing Mickey his boyfriend needed professional help.

She was the hot one. Iggy pushed that outta his thoughts and shifted over to swing open the door. 

“Aye! Long time no see Gallagher!” She was looking directly at him, realization consuming her facial features.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Her voice was exhausted but also laced with a certain hint of ‘just my luck’. 

“Home sweet home.” He announced as he moved outta the way of the door, symbolizing she could come in. 

Her cheeks were crimson, evidently she was freezing. 

Biting her lip in thought, she must’ve given in as she made her way up the steps that lead to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos last chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Slight exploration and references of/to addiction.

After Fiona had made her way inside, warmed up and made her sly comments about escaping her old life just to be thrown at someone from her old life…..

She wasted little to no time getting straight to business. Though Iggy expected that to be boring lease bullshit, but apparently not. 

“Yo, why the fuck would you wanna do that?” Iggy asked incredulously as he dished up the KD he prepared. 

“You want to buy this shithole?” He reiterated, as he passed her a bowl and sat across from her at his worn down dining table. 

“Yes. I already vaguely know you, so this can be a clean cut deal.” Fiona explained, it was ironic she used vague. Because she wasn’t telling him shit. 

“The cash is fucking awesome but trying to find another place…” He trailed off, hinting he wanted better. Fiona took a couple drawn out bites before replying. 

“I’m already over compensating you for this dump, take your money and stay put till you find a listing then fuck off.” She offered. Iggy shoved a couple of bites down before answering.

“You want to blow 30 grand on this place? I might as well be robbing you at gunpoint.” He made a gun with his hand and pretended to shoot her to emphasize his point. 

“Fuck that, go have fun with your money.” He added on encouragely. Fiona arched her eyebrow at him.

“Damn, didn't know it would be so difficult to give somebody 30k, especially a Milkovich.” Her tone was intended to be teasing but her uncertainty was evident. 

Iggy paused at that, he would fucking waste that money. Blow it down the drain quickly. He was a goddamn addict. 

“I’m…” He debated telling her, sighing, he decided against the whole ‘strangers’ to therapists vibe. 

“I can't.” He stated instead. Fiona looked disappointed at this. 

“Think about it? It's a good deal.” She pressed. Why she wanted this place so bad was completely beyond him. 

“Yeah alright, don’t get your hopes up though.” He mumbled as he shoved some more macaroni down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iggy collected their dishes and tossed em in the sink, cheap fucking plastic bowls and utensils. 

“Alright tour time, this is the kitchen-” He attempted to explain before Fiona interjected. 

“No offense, but I’m sure I can figure this out.” Her tone was tired and when he turned to face her the eyebags beneath her eyes were dark and prominent. 

He bit his lip in contemplation. Reminiscing to when he left. It felt like getting out of jail except with no solidified home to return too. Freedom and fear. 

Though there individual situations differed by quite a lot. 

“Hey, give me your shit and I’ll chuck it in the wash. Go take a fucking shower, you look like hell. You can use a pair of my pj’s and I'll set up your room.” He told her nonchalantly. 

Her facade cracked at that for just a moment, a look of gratefulness before it was masked back up. She pulled her luggage towards her and took out her wallet. 

“Maybe I was wrong, you're a fairly decent host.” she spoke as she tossed Iggy her suitcase. 

Catching it, he felt his lips upturn at that. “Just decent, aye? Made supper, doing your laundry, setting up your room, who woulda known Gallaghers were so damn hard to please?” She chuckled at that. 

“Kinda ironic, considering 30k isnt enough for Milkoviches.” He rolled his eyes in amusement at that. 

“All that money, the fuck ya doing ‘er for?” Iggy inquired. She clearly wasn’t going to budge as she simply shrugged. He puffed out a breath at that. 

“Yeah alright, go take your goddamn shower.” She smiled at that before turning on her heels and heading right. He let out a breathless laugh. 

“Yo, big spender. To your left. By the entry.” Iggy informed. 

She shot him a look. “Your bathroom is right by your entrance? I might have to drop down a couple grand because of that.” She spoke as she changed directions, heading left. 

“Uh huh, towels are underneath the sink and spare toothbrushes are in one of the drawers.” She shot him a thumbs up at that before disappearing. 

He headed off to chuck her clothes in the wash, stopping in front of his washer once he reached it. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through his contacts, stopping at C.

**Colin Milkovich. ******

********

Pressing dial, he hauled himself up to sit on his washer. 

**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring…. ******

********

Fucks sake, pick up man.

**Ring, Ring, Ring, beeppppppp. Your call couldn’t be completed as dialed-**

Iggy bit down on his lip to contain any threatening sounds that wanted to break to the surface.

Stupid fucking Colin. Every sunday night they would call one another and check up. He hadn't picked up last weekend either and Iggy had been calling every night since. 

He was officially worried.

**Ur Fav Bro: Call or text me back would you? I’m fucking nervous about ya. ******

******Ur Fav Bro: Please Colin. ******** **

************ ** **

He felt his hands shake uncontrollably and barely noticed when his phone fell out of his grip and shattered against the floor. 

His eyes snapped down in surprise, hopping down hurriedly he reached out to flip it over. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled. The screen had various cracks crossing an array of areas amongst his screen. 

He fell back and pushed himself so his back was against the washing machine. Taking slow breaths, he forced himself to relax. 

He wanted a fucking drink. Alcohol helped muddle things and numbed unwanted feelings. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to clear those thoughts.

Not tonight. He had to finish helping Fiona and he had work tomorrow. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he opened her luggage and pulled out the articles of clothing leaving the rest of her stuff untouched. 

Chucking it in with some detergent, he pocketed his phone. Choosing not to cast it another look. 

Heading for Fiona's new room, he shoved the luggage underneath the bed. It was a shitty mattress on a questionable metal frame. Questionable whether it beat the floor or not.

He had changed the sheets from his old roommate, he put having a new one off for as long as possible until his wallet couldn't hold out any longer. 

Otherwise the room was empty, it had a closet and no window. It was the only area of this place that hadn't been carpeted yet.

The cement was cold as fuck.

Leaving and rounding into his own room Iggy pulled out one of his dark green hoodies and some black soft shorts. Deciding it was sufficient he headed back across the house and left it outside the bathroom door.

Knocking lightly. 

“Fiona, I’ve left some clothes just outside the door.” He called through. 

“Sounds good, thank you.” She called back in response. 

Iggy had a feeling he would end up liking her as a roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin........
> 
> I plan on updating this fic fairly frequently. 
> 
> As always kudos and comments are always welcome, always would love to hear your thoughts. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the irony of me saying frequent updates last chapter, I’m sorry. 😣
> 
> I’ve catched up on some other works so I promise frequent updates for real this time. 
> 
> No warnings. Enjoy!

Iggy was stacking boxes upon boxes, the repetition always left him feeling empty. His movements felt mechanical. 

Him and his saving grace; Ralph. The only thing keeping him from being swallowed by his monotonous job. Where in the back unloading a new shipment. 

“Nah, that is fucking weird man.” Ralph agreed to what Iggy had revealed to him prior about his brother, Colin. 

“Shit, I know man. I’m just hoping he’s just caught up in his job or something.” Iggy replied, nervous tone evident. 

He reached up, stacking a box of canned goods that his co-worker and close friend over these past few years had passed him. 

“Yeah, no kidding. What if it’s something serious? The fuck you gonna do?” Ralph asked, voice a mixture of sympathy and curiosity. 

Iggy felt a nervous breath leave him at the question. 

What was he gonna do? Colin’s record wasn’t clean enough to have Iggy report him as missing. 

The cops would have a field day if he was found. 

Fucking cops. They were nothing but a pain in his ass all his life. 

What if he was in legitimate danger though? Danger that was worse than being locked up. 

Though for all the shit Colin has been involved in, maybe death would be less a punishment. 

This was running excessively longer than any kinda ‘job’ typically did. 

If they found the fucker it probably would be in a very compromising position also. 

“I see.” Ralph noted after no reply. Iggy shot him a look. 

“I was fucking thinking, man.” He responded, carelessly shoving another box of goods up on the shelving. 

“I’m not really in contact with my sister or other brother. But I guess get in contact and ask them.” He replied. 

Ralph shot him an incredulous look. 

“Yeah, fuck filling a missing persons case. Let’s have a nice chat with a sibling instead.” He spoke sarcastically, passing another damn box. 

Iggy flipped him off before taking it. 

————————————————————————————————————

Iggy shoved his key in the lock, giving it a twist. Going to shove the door but no budge. 

Panic bubbled up at that, giving it another hard shove but nothing. 

“Fiona. The fuck.” He yelled through the door, hoping she was actually in the shitty place right now. 

Silence. 

Shoving his key back in, he retwisted. Fucking Gallagher’s he should’ve known they were nothing but shady cons-....

The door swung open to a very sweaty looking Fiona. 

“What are you doing? You never listed being your roommate included opening the door for you.” She asked confusedly, sidestepping to let Iggy in. 

He walked in giving her an equally confused look in return. 

“Huh? The key wasn’t working.” He replied, chucking his work bag on the coach.

“The key-...the door wasn’t locked, genius. I’m in here.” She informed him, heading for the kitchen. He trailed after her. Shrugging, though it had little point considering her back was to him. 

“This neighborhood. Might as well keep it locked anyways.” He replied. 

“Ha. Yeah well. What they gonna steal? The 400 year old coach? Or maybe these lovely appliances.” Fiona spoke as she gestured to the area around her. 

Iggy let out a laugh at that. “You’d be surprised.” She shot him an amused look before opening the fridge and pulling something out. 

There wasn’t much to really find in that thing. So who knows what the fuck she was getting. A packet of ketchup maybe. 

“Here.” She urged, handing him a container. 

Ok. That's a pretty big ketchup packet. 

“What’s this?” He asked curiously, prying open the lid. 

“Food. Obviously.” She spoke, leaning against the counter. He rolled his eyes in amusement. Well, duh. But what? 

Popping the lid off, he was pleasantly surprised when he found real food. Not canned or packaged shit for once. 

A taco salad. Ground beef, Doritos, lettuce, cheese, sour cream. The whole shabam. 

“This why you sweating so much, Gallagher?” He joked, she gave him a smile. 

“Mmm, I’m gonna take that as a ‘Thank you Fiona’, but for your information no. I was bringing in paint.” She informed, wiping her forehead in exaggeration as an addition to her point. 

“Paint? How much fucking paint?” He mumbled, mostly to himself. But she still heard him. Iggy headed over to pour it on a plate to heat up, grabbing a fork on the way. 

“Well, I mean I walked.” She replied. Iggy felt his jaw loosen in surprise. 25 minute walk hauling around cans of paint. 

Nearest hardware store was not very near. 

He shoved the plate into the microwave, setting for 45 seconds. 

“But just four.” She answered, far too casually. Iggy shook his head, damn tins were usually around 10 pounds each. 

“Stronger than you look, aye?” He commented, shock evident in his tone. Fiona just shrugged at him. 

“Waste of time though Fiona. Can’t fix a place like this.” He added on. 

“Yes you can. Done it before.” She replied with certainty. Iggy felt his eyebrow raise at that. 

“Handywomen? That’s kinda hot Gallagher.” He replied with an over exaggerated seductive tone. 

She gave him a look of ‘not in a million years.’ 

“Yeah well, it kinda fucked me over last time.” She admitted. Iggy felt his curiosity accelerate. This was probably a pivotal piece in why she dipped. 

**BEEP. ******

********

Stupid fucking microwave. He swung the door open; grabbing his food. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked nonchalantly. Hoping his casual tone would encourage her to go on. 

“Yeah.” She replied. Iggy felt disappointed by that. 

Guess roommates doesn’t equate to instant trust. 

He sat down at the table, signalling for her to join him. She complied. 

“I...well I can’t afford to pay you to fix this shithole Fiona.” He told her straight up, digging into his food. He was starving. Work was long and shitty. As per usual. 

She bit her lip in contemplation. “I take it you won’t sell to me then?” She asked just as bluntly. Iggy finished chewing before letting out a sigh. 

“The fucks your plan?” He countered, shovelling more food down. Fiona was a good fucking cook. 

“Get a place then go to school.” She told him plainly. Iggy choked on his food before swallowing it down. 

A Gallagher going to school? 

“That worked out well for failed college boy.” He pointed out. Fiona arched her eyebrow at him. 

“Lip?” She asked. Iggy nodded. Yeah that was his fucking name. Not chip. 

“Good thing I’m not Lip then.” She told him, decisively. 

Iggy let silence drag on for a long moment. Thinking. 

“Fucking Gallaghers, I already know your gonna nag the fuck outta me to buy this dump so I’ll offer you a deal.” Fiona's eyes practically lit up at that. 

“Pay me half but you have to help me find my brother, Colin.” He told her. Fiona gave him a look. 

“What’s the catch?” She asked, cautiously. 

“We know basically fuck all on where he is.” Iggy concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue mission time? Rescue mission time. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of all these things. Murder, Prostitution, Gangs, Bipolar disorder and long term effects of child abuse from Frank and Monica on Fionas mental state.

Iggy was lazing on the couch, watching some James Bond movie. Well, he was partly watching. 

He was also casting a ‘few’ glances at Fiona….

Well, maybe more than a few. 

She had tied her hair back and was currently in the kitchen, painting. Covering the yellow tinted nicotine stained walls with a fresh new set of the white paint she had gotten earlier. 

Iggy had rarely seen anyone like her before, or at least not that often. 

Most females he had ever known were either dirty and slutty. In two different meanings. Some being physically dirty, with literal dirt and grime. 

Greasy hair, yellow teeth and raggedy clothing. Or literal whores Terry hired for his sons to fuck. Though after finding out about Micks preferences. Iggy preferred not to visit that memory.

But Fiona was clean. 

Fiona was good looking.

Fiona was also a Gallagher though. Gallaghers were always trouble. 

After agreeing to Iggy's deal she had been excitedly talking about renovations and potential college courses…..

That didn't exactly sound like trouble. But his point still stands. 

In preparation of trying to track down Colin, Iggy had packed some essentials. 

He had also called his boss a bit prior before putting on the film, faking some coughs and saying he was feeling very ill. 

Hook line and sinker. His boss bought it and was giving him a couple days of sick pay. Then after that point, he would use his two weeks of vacation time. 

Hopefully enough time to find Colin. 

His new roommate had told him that her brother and his brother were in prison right now. 

Just wonderful.

Exactly why he had to get away from Illinois. Escape the constant ups and very high lows that the Milkovich residence held. 

Apart from weekly calls with Colin he had zero contact with his siblings or Terry. 

Fiona had told him she was on Ians approved call list. So Iggy told her in reply she could call his jail and request for them to have the red head call during his scheduled call time. 

Unfortunately, they weren't legally allowed to have Ian or Mick answer a call they initiated. Not that they would even be given the chance, they would be told no and the couple would never be informed. 

It was a bit of a longer process than he would’ve liked though. He’d prefer to hear from Mickey directly, so he didn't have to outright say Colins name to Ian. 

Whatever Colin had gotten himself into, the law didnt need to hear fuck all about through some recording. 

“Aye! What about Lip, ya think he would still have some sorta contact with Mandy?” He called out in question. 

Fiona continued painting but let out a acknowledging hum before answering. Albeit after a fairly long pause. 

“Potentially. Lip and I aren't on the best terms right now though.” She replied. Iggy could see a slight tremble in her arm when she spoke. Maybe her departure had something to do with him?

Iggy had no idea. Fiona hadn't told him shit. 

All he knew was she was essentially their parent figure and guardian for a long ass time.

Now she was here. Very far from home.

Deciding not to poke too deep at that right now, Iggy shifted from that topic. 

“Do you have any clue?” He asked gently. 

Gallagher finished her strip before balancing the paintbrush on the lid of the can, now facing him from a distance as she spoke. 

“I….yes, I have a fairly good idea what Mandy could be doing but not a clue where.” Her voice now held a different edge of hesitancy to it. 

Iggy could feel his pulse increase at that. 

“What is that?” He tried to force his voice to stay as calm as possible but he could feel the spark of fear those words enticed. 

“Last I heard from Ian, Mandy left with Kenyatta. Than I think…. fuck. I think he might be dead. Ian had come back one night….really off put, with this look on his face that I had only ever seen Carl have. A horrified expression mixed with something I can’t describe with words….” Fiona's voice held blatant pain, her voice was almost….unreadable. Repressed. 

Iggy sat up, listening intently. 

“It was the look of someone who witnessed brutal death. I have no idea if it was Kenyatta though. Maybe it was a client? Ian hadn't told me much, just that Mandy was working in prostution and reached out to him.” Iggy could feel his breath come out unevenly at that. 

Fucks sake, Mandy. 

Fucks sake, Colin.

Fucks sake, Mickey. 

They all deserve much better than this. 

Prostution, drug dealing and prison.

It caused painful memories to resurface. He loved his siblings but he had left for this reason. So much pain, all the time.

“What happened? To Carl and Ian? I-if, well if you feel comfortable discussing it.” He asked, getting up and moving to lean his arms on the short railing that ‘seperated’ the living room and kitchen. 

He watched as Fiona ran her hands through her hair. 

“Between us? There is a fair bit of backstory that leads up to it” She clarified, quietly. 

“Of course.” He confirmed with nothing but genuinity. 

“Carl, okay. He had to be the most aggressive kid, I have ever seen. He was a bully. He would traumatize the kids at school, his grades...were horrendous. I was really scared for him.” She paused, taking a deep breath to steady herself. 

“I-....He got mixed up in some really terrible shit and I wish I forced him out of it. He saw the worst thing someone could see. Frank had some crazy fucking daughter show up-Sami. There was so much going on, I felt like I had...I had failed them. Ian had gone AWOL earlier and... It hurt me to see him. It hurt so bad. Like it did seeing Monica. He was manic and depressed. The Ian I knew was….was different and needed help. Help I didn't know how to give. Lip-Lip was flunking college and drinking a bit after this. Fuck. Carl was in some serious drug dealing, Debbie was fucking pregant. E-everything was a disaster.” Her voice was shaky and Iggy could hear the raw emotion. 

He waited for her to collect herself, feeling his own eyes blur in understanding. 

“Sami had a son, Chuckie. Carl got him to do a dealing and Chuckie took the fall. Sami was furious. Carl purposely got himself locked up. S-She ratted out Ian. Then-Fuck, its all so blurred together now.” Iggy could feel the raw emotion. It clutched at his chest. 

“He got out and it was almost worse. Cornrows and everything. It all changed one day, he had this friend ‘Nick.’ He was obsessed with a bike? I can’t really remember anymore exactly what went down. But Nick sl-slaughtered a child-a-and Ian had that same look Carl had.” She broke out into tears, sobs racking her body.

Iggy ran up to her, pulling her into a hug. He could feel her shaking against him. Sobs racking her frame. 

“I-I-tried so hard as a kid! I was 9 taking care of Frank-taking care of all of us!” She whimpered. 

“I should've been there to protect them!” 

Iggy clutched her as he hugged her, running comforting circles down her back trying to calm her down. He could feel his own tears stain his face. 

“I did so much for them and than I fucked it all. I-I fed them, took care of them, I was there and then I failed them.” She was crying heavily at this point.

“Shhhhh, Fiona. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shhhh, It’s okay.” He repeated on a tangent, tring to calm her down. 

It seemed she had been holding it all in for a very long time. The realties of what happened throughout her life prevalent, now that she wasn't in it. 

“Hey, it's okay. I promise you it's okay.” He told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context this is Fionas thoughts on what happened with Kenyatta, Ian and Mandy considering she is in the dark and doesn't know what really happened. 
> 
> Comments and feedback mean the world to me. Please take the time to leave some should you feel inclined.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually super excited to write this, this seems like such a different pairing but like I stated previously I think they would really compliment and help one another. Also I thought bolding went in automatically when transferring my writing here but apparently not lmao. So I have a new respect for people that bold words or letters lol.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos, I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts! ❤️


End file.
